Cartoon Network VS Classic Network
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: Who will win to be the number one favorite? New characters or old characters? It's not about adventure time and powerpuff girls only! It's about the shows I love, but I love the classic shows the most! All because of the powerpuff girls :)... There my number one favorite show... Vote by reviewing. Classic or new...


Cartoon Network vs Classic Network

Another peaceful day at Cartoon Networksville.

Dexter trying to invent new inventions, Johnny Bravo working out at the gym, Tom and Jerry fighting each other, Huckle Berryhound singing his song and mostly important of all…. The PowerPuff girls saving Cartoon Networksville. Blossom! The smartest one of the puffs! Bubbles! The cutest puff and Buttercup! The toughest out of all off them. The girls we're fighting Mojo Jojo and his robot! After their fight with Mojo, Blossom said, "Come on girls…. Let's go see what Dexter is doing." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and they flew to his house. But Bubbles heard a mysterious sound. It sounded like crime fighting. Bubbles shouted, "Hey girls! Let's check out that noise!" Bubbles speedly flew away from her sisters and left her streaks. Blossom and Buttercup shrugged and flew after her. Bubbles looked all over for the noise and saw a fourteen year old boy and a yellowish looking bulldog punching a blue looking guy. Bubbles grinned and said, "New people, I guess…" Bubbles flew to the two strangers and punched the blue guy and he went flying away. The boy stared at Bubbles with amazed and asked, "Who are you, supposed to be? Bug-eyed freak girl?" He asked. Bubbles growled at him and shouted, "I'm not a bug-eyed freak! I'm Bubbles! A powerpuff girl!" Her voice was screechy and loud. "Dude… Take it easy…. I mean, really." He said to her. Bubbles sighed with relief and said, "My name is Bubbles… I fight crime with my sisters. I may look like a bug-eyed freak, but I'm the cutest of the team! I am! But anyways… Who are you"… The yellowish dog said, "He's Finn and I'm Jake the dog…" Bubbles screamed and shouted, "You talk!? I mean… Cute names… Heh heh… I uh-…" Bubbles was interrupted by Blossom as she shouted, "Bubbles! Come on!" Bubbles looked at the back of her and said, "Coming! I gotta go Finn and Jake… See-you someday!" The blonde-headed girl flew away with her sisters as Finn and Jake watched them. "Dude! That was weird!" Jake shouted. "Hmm-mm. Yep." Finn said.

The girls continue to fly, but Buttercup heard screaming and yelling. She stopped flying and she looked around. She saw a gumball machine, a blue-jay and a raccoon. Buttercup frowned and said, "I'll be right back, girls!" Blossom growled and shouted, "Hurry up, Buttercup!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and flew to the three strangers. "Mordeci and Rigby! Clean up the bathroom or you're FIRED!" The Gumball machine shouted. Buttercup stared at the machine and frowned. "Benson, we're getting tired of you yelling at us!" Mordeci shouted. Buttercup angrily flew towards the Benson and punched him. Rigby and Mordeci gasped as he hit a tree. "What did you do, BUG-EYED FREAK!?" Rigby shouted. Buttercup was confused and asked, "Raccoons can talk?" Rigby looked at himself and said, "No… I'm not a raccoon, I'm a person…" Buttercup stared confusedly at him and shrugged. "Huh? But-." She was interrupted by the blue-jay and he said, "Dude, we may look like animals, but we're actually humans." Buttercup was still confused and she said, "Yeah, but you have real life fur and a beak…" Mordeci sighed heavily and said, "Dude! We're humans!" Buttercup shrugged and said, "Okay, I get it…" Buttercup heard a voice behind her and it was her commander, Blossom. "Come on, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as Bubbles was aside her. "Coming! I got to go! Bye!" Buttercup said as she waved at Mordeci and Rigby…. The two strangers stared at the girls with awkward faces. "Dude…. That is so weird, let's tell our friends." Mordeci and Rigby ran through the bushes and disappeared.

The girls continue to fly and Blossom heard a cry below her. She looked down and saw a blue cat, a peanut with antlers and a orange fish. Blossom wanted to see Dexter really bad, but she had to check out why they were crying. "Girls… I'll be right back." Blossom said. Buttercup grunted and said, "Hurry up." Blossom glared at Buttercup with a frown and flew where the strangers were. "Hey… What's going on here?" She asked. The peanut looked at Blossom and said, "Well, Gumball won't let me go home! He keeps pulling my arm." Blossom frowned at Gumball the cat. "Hey… If she needs to go home, then let her go." Gumball glared at her and shouted, "Hey! This is my girlfriend and you can't separate us! Is that right, Darwin?" The orange fish nodded and said, "Yep. Leave us alone, Bug-eyed FREAK!" Blossom stared at the peanut and said, "Don't worry, Peanut… I'll help you…" The peanut smiled at her and there was a long silence until Blossom kicked Gumball and Darwin in the face. "Go Peanut!" Blossom shouted. The Peanut with antlers ran quick as she can and Buttercup shouted, "Come on, Blossom! Let's go!" Blossom frowned at Buttercup and said, "I don't want to see you two near her, got it?" The cat stared at her in fear and said, "Yes… Have mercy." Blossom nodded at him and flew away with her sisters. "Wow, girls… We're getting new people here…." Bubbles said. Buttercup and Blossom nodded and head to Dexter's house…

Well, that was it… The other characters will be here, so don't worry, but Bubbles still love Snake…


End file.
